


Am I Dying?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Reader-Insert, Scared Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cas has problems adjusting to being human.





	Am I Dying?

“Y/n! We found a hunt. Won’t be back for a few days. Look after Cas!”

Before you could run downstairs and object, the door slammed shut, followed by the sound of the car doors shutting.

You pulled the front door open, only to see the impala leaving a trail of dust and sand behind it, as they drove away from Bobby’s.

You groaned internally.

Cas was…a mess, to be honest.

Something happened.

Somehow, he managed to become human.

Well, human was giving him a bit too much credit.

He was a depowered angel who had the mind of a toddler, it seemed.

Cas had no idea what was happening.

He had the urge to eat, sleep, cry and everything in between.

God, you even had to clean him up when he spent a little too long in the toilet, only to find that he sat there, expecting his ass to clean up after itself.

So being stuck with Cas, for god knows how long, was going to be damn torture.

“Y/n! I…I think I want some food”.

You groaned, having just fed him almost half an hour ago.

But now that Cas had a taste for food, it didn’t seem like he was giving it up anytime soon.

You trudged to the kitchen, glancing over at Cas, who was dancing on the spot, squirming.

You saw the bottle of water that was full just a while ago, rolling your eyes.

“Cas. Sweetie, you need to pee. And I don’t wanna have a repeat of what happened last time. Take the coat off. Pants down. All the way down. Then you sit. Understand?”

He nodded, jumping up and running off to the bathroom, while you sighed, looking around and trying to figure out what the hell you were going to make to feed this grown baby.

Three days.

Three days since Dean and Sam left. 

One day since Bobby abandoned you, having to go off to the damn morons cos they couldn’t do shit themselves.

And hours since Cas complained, thinking he was going to die from vomiting after he managed to eat three entire bags of gummy bears.

God, you were about to vomit yourself from just hearing the splattering of it in the toilet, but you managed to hold it together.

But…there was silence now.

Something you hadn’t had in almost a week.

You’d never once been more grateful to hear absolutely nothing.

If only it had lasted.

“Y/N!”

You would’ve taken your time to get to him.

Cas seemed to overreact.

But this time…this time he seemed terrified.

You rushed up the stairs, entering the room Cas was using as his own, to see him completely shirtless, clawing at his throat and chest.

There were red marks all over him.

No blood, but you could see the scratches left behind.

He had…tears?

Cas was actually crying.

At the sight of this, you panicked.

If something could have caused this, it must have been serious.

“Cas! What is it? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t say anything, pressing against his throat, before a little squeak left him.

“I-I think I’m dying”.

You tried to calm down, taking in a breath as you walked over to him.

He collapsed into your arms, taking you to the ground with him as you held him close, his head on your chest as you rubbed a hand soothingly over his back.

“Wh-why do you think you’re dying?”

He hiccupped again, his face looking up at yours as the tears flowed.

“That! My chest…it feels like it’s burning. And…sometimes, my body just jumps. It shakes and something happens to my throat. Something…something is trying to come out. Am I…am I dying, y/n? Please don’t let me die! I ca-I can’t die!”

You knew you should be comforting him. 

You knew this was slightly heart-breaking, the fact that he was overreacting like this because he wasn’t used to being a human.

But god, it was hilarious.

A small giggle escaped at first. 

Cas didn’t seem to hear it, but the continuous sobbing made your giggle turn into a small chuckle, the chuckle into a laugh, until you were practically hysterical, Castiel looking up at you, teary eyed and confused.

“Please don’t let me die”, he whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

You stopped yourself, catching a breath as you fought the urge to burst into another round of laughter, stroking his hair and chest, trying to soothe the scratches he had made.

“Cas. Nothing’s happening to you. It’s just hiccups. Just…hold your breath. For ten seconds, hmm?”

He nodded, taking in a deep breath, before he held it.

You counted down, feeling Cas’ grip get tighter on you the longer he went without oxygen, before you finally got to ten.

He released the air in a loud huff, inhaling deeply, before regulating his breathing again.

It took almost a minute for Cas to realize, his hiccups were gone.

“I…you healed me”.

His voice was so soft and innocent, that you couldn’t help give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I didn’t heal you, sweetie. It’s a normal thing that happens to everyone. Nothing extraordinary. Just…a regular inconvenience. And I just happen to know how to get rid of them”.

He nodded, letting himself rest in your arms after his ordeal.

“CAS! CAS! WE NEED YOU!”

Dean waited with a smirk on his face, Sam and you giving him a disapproving look, while Bobby just sat, deciding to stay out of it.

The fluttering of wings made you all turn to see Cas standing in front of Bobby’s desk, a look of worry on his face.

“You called, Dean?”

Dean sniggered, before he hiccupped.

He did it a few times in succession, a look of fear on his face.

“Cas! I think I’m dying. My chest”, Dean teased.

God, you felt like smacking him right there and then.

Had you known the brothers and Bobby were back at the time, you’d have shut Cas’ bedroom door.

Unfortunately for you, they decided to be quiet for the first time in their lives, which is why, even now, Dean loved to tease the fuck out of Cas.

Cas simply glared at Dean, squinting at him in annoyance, before he disappeared, reappearing in front of you and wrapping an arm around your waist.

Next thing you knew, you were in some field, the grass and flowers blooming, trees swaying in the wind.

You were in a green paradise, but the blue eyes that you stared into before you felt soft lips on yours, were more beautiful than anything you could imagine.


End file.
